The Rescue
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Hannibal is critically injured in a firefight, the rest of the team is in trouble.A mysterious stranger saves Hannibal but who is he and can he be trusted? An explosive actioned packed story !
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the usual disclaimer. I don't own the A Team and if i did boy what fun i would have :) _**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sound of gunfire shattered the silence of a beautiful morning in the forest. A car was driving at speed being chased by a grey van, two men was firing at the car wheels. Suddenly the car sped out of control and was violently spun down into the forest.

The chase was watched in horror by Luke Rose who was walking down the road. Despite the weight of the rucksack he was carrying, Luke's instincts took over and he ran down to the forest towards the car. A hail of bullets rained down on him, but Luke ignored the danger and reached the car. He looked in the driver's seat and saw a middle aged man lying apparently unconscious. Luke quickly took the man's pulse and was relieved to find him breathing although raggedly. Luke quickly saw the reason for this, a bullet had hit a shoulder which was bleeding badly. Having rapidly assessed the situation, Luke dragged the injured man from the car wreck. The gunfire was getting closer. Luke had enough of being shot at and lifted the injured man over his shoulders. Taking out his magnum 45 Luke began to move away from the car, firing back at the attackers. Despite the weight Luke moved quickly. The attackers followed in pursuit.

"Damn it" thought Luke and he carefully placed the unconscious man down and covered hm with surrounding bracken.

"Sorry about this, will be back shortly after I've dealt with these crazed gunmen".

Luke moved quickly and using the forest canopy as cover he calculated that there were three attackers. Luke made his move on the first attacker, his fist connected with the jaw of his opponent who dropped down like lead weight. Luke took his opponents machine gun and moved in on the second man. The second attacker was more of a challenge, he put up a fight against Luke, but Luke raised his left leg and smashed t against his opponents head. The attacker fell down in a heap and the third attacker had seen this and fired at Luke. Luke ducked the bullet and fired his magnum aiming at the leg of the third attacker . A guttural cry of pain came from the third gunman as he collapsed to the ground clutching his leg in pain. He looked up at Luke who was pointing his Magnum straight at him.

"You won't get away with this, mister" said the downed man aggressively.

Luke laughed mockingly, "Having knocked two of your men out and currently holding my gun at you, I would beg to differ".

The injured man considered this and replied

"When Fulton McCloud hears of this you will think differently".

Luke on hearing the name Fulton McCloud tightened his jaw and angrily gripped the injured man off the ground.

"yeah I know McCloud very well, you go back and tell him Luke Rose is in town and he'd better not cross my path or he will regret it"...choking back tears Luke pushed the injured man away and told him to leave. Luke watched as the injured man run off into the woods.

Luke put his gun into his sde holster and proceeded back to where he had rescued the man from the car crash. He found him where he had left him. Now that the immediate danger was over Luke assessed the shoulder injury and could see it was bad. He placed his hand on the man's forehead. He was hot and it was evident he was starting a fever. Luke got a map out of his rucksack and got his bearings. It was getting dark now. His mind made up Luke picked up the injured man and again put him over his shoulders.

"_I should make the log cabin within the next hour or so_". Luke thought to himself and started walking and dissapered deeper into the forest.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It took just over two hours before Luke finally reached the log cabin. He was exhausted, but there was no time for rest, he had to treat the injured man he had been carrying. Luke carefully laid him onto a bed and carefully tore away at the shirt covering the bullet wound. It was a bad wound and Luke's patient was talking feverishshly. Luke knew he had to act fast. There was a medical kit in the bathroom and Luke was relieved to find ample supplies and most importantly sterilised scalpels and clean bandages.

Luke prepared the medical kit ready for use and looked at his patient who briefly opened his eyes which were dulled by pain.

"Hello" said Luke "my name is Luke, you are safe now, but you took a bad hit to your shoulder which I will now tend to." Luke then realised he did not know the man's name, and asked him this. A weak reply came back "Hannibal...my men...help them".

"Ok Hannibal let's worry about that later, I'm gonna put you to sleep now, you should feel a whole lot better when you wake up".

Luke injected Hannibal with a strong sedative and despite Hannibal's attempts to fight the sedative he was soon asleep. Luke thought to himself it's a long time since I've performed surgery, but then instantly dismissed the thought and got on with the job at hand. It took over half an hour but Luke was satisfied with the end result. He checked Hannibal's pulse and breathing and was pleased to see it was improving. It had been a close run thing but Hannibal would be alright. Luke sat back exhausted and poured himself a large whiskey. Hannibal was sleeping now. Luke knew that the next few hours were crucial and that he would have to watch over Hannibal during the night. Luke got up and checked the perimeter of the log cabin and set the alarm for the log cabin. If anyone attempted a raid tonight he would be ready. Luke went back inside and resumed his seat near Hannibal's bed and placed his gun on his lap. He poured himself another whiskey and watched Hannibal. Overcome by exhaustion Luke soon succumbed to the velvet night.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Luke was awoken in the early hours of the morning. Startled Luke grabbed his gun and placed it in the direction of the noise. To his surprise it was Hannibal was trying to get out of bed but unsuccessful in his attempt due to the severity of the shoulder injury and was too weak. Luke moved forward and pushed Hannibal back in his bed.

"No, ...must get my men...being held...". Said Hannibal desperately .

Luke looked at Hannibal sympaethtically.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, but if you let me I could help".

Hannibal looked at Luke and for the first time wondered who he was.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Luke smiled reassuringly.

"We met yesterday, my name is Luke, you crashed your car during a firefight , I intervened and brought you here, and patched you up".

Hannibal considered this and said

"Thank you, but I must help my men, I gotta get up.."

Luke shook his head despairinly.

"Sorry you can't even manage to get out of bed, but I can help you, McCloud 's goons were after you right?".

Hannibal almost choked at that.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Luke smiled grimly

"We've already met. I know he will have your men at his ranch".

Hannibal nodded in agreement.

"Heavily armed with guards, you just can't walk into there" said Hannibal "I must get to my men" said Hannibal desperation in his voice now clearly evident.

"Let me worry about that, I know the layout of the ranch, it will be my pleasure to bust your men out of there, just tell me how many of them there are, i'll take care of everything else".

Hannibal was sagging now, the shoulder wound was getting the better of him.

"You can do that? Get my three men out? Asked Hannibal incrediously.

"Yes I can, like I said it will be a pleasure" . Luke choked back tears and added "at least this way it won't be revenge ".

Hannibal queried this and wanted to question this further but exhaustion got the better of him and sleep took over. Luke gently covered Hannibal with a blanket and put his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry sir, i'll get your men, you rest easy now".

Luke surprised himself at calling Hannibal sir, he hadn't said that in a long time but it felt right somehow. Luke got up and walked out of the log cabin. He lit up a cigar and inhaled deeply. He had an op on and it had been a while since he pulled something like this off. He saw the large shed to his right, he sighed deeply and walked towards it and unlocked the door. It was time to go to work.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Luke emerged from the building an hour later, dressed in combat fatigues, but in black. Heavily armed and carrying a rucksack. He checked his watch, it was mid morning, he should reach McCloud 's ranch by mid afternoon, plenty of time for pre op preparations. But first he had to attend to Hannibal. He hoped his appearance would not frighten his recovering patient!.

Fortunately Hannibal appeared to be asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Luke left a note, food and water. Luke paused for a moment digging into his rucksack from last night and pulled out a photograph and a medal. He placed them in his shirt pocket, unknowingly to Luke whilst his back was turned Hannibal had been awoken and saw Luke take the medal and photograph out of the rucksack. He was shocked at both Luke's appearance and at what he had seen but too weak and exhausted to do anything, Hannibal once more was reclaimed by sleep.

Luke took one more look at Hannibal and then left the log cabin and made his way towards McCloud's ranch. He was ready for the difficult task ahead. _It will not be easy_ Luke admitted to himself _but i'm dammed sure i'm going to see this rescue op succeed._ And was with this determined thought that Luke moved quickly and with stealth into the forest canopy.

_**TBC !!!** **Hope you like the story so far. I'll have the next exciting chapter up soon!!!! All reviews and comments welcomed ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Five**

The mid afternoon sun blazed down on Luke who was lying on his stomach, camouflaged from his viewing point and watching the comings and goings at McCloud's ranch. So far he had counted about six armed men patrolling the perimeter. He had reckoned there would be several more of McCloud's men inside the ranch. He saw several cars inside the ranch compound and also a black van with a red stripe down its side. _Nice looking van thought_ Luke. He decided to use the van as a getaway vehicle and use the other cars as a distraction._ McCloud want's fireworks, I'll give him fireworks! _Thought Luke angrily. With his pre op planning done Luke looked at his watch, it would be another few hours till darkness falls. He would rest from his vantage point and then strike as soon as darkness fell.

The darkness came and Luke moved down to ground level and towards the ranch. He disposed of the first two men, knocking them unconscious and dragging them out of sight in an empty store room. Luke advanced on the cars and from his rucksack attached explosives on the cars set to a timer. Luke set his remotes, three cars would go off with a bang in the next five minutes and the other remaining cars would explode after the jail break.

Luke moved to the van and unlocked the doors ready for a quick get away. With everything set Luke moved towards a side entrance leading into the ranch building and on his way there he knocked out two more of McCloud's goons, out of the six men patrolling the outside perimeter only two guards remained.

It was time for a distraction to keep them occupied and cause others inside to also be distracted. Luke pressed his first remote and the cars exploded, lighting up the outside like a July 4th celebration. Luke moved into the building making the most of the panic that followed. He headed down into the basement where he knew McCloud would hold Hannibal's men. He encountered two guards and a brief but fierce fight took place. Luke won. He made his way to the door behind which the three prisoners were held.

"Stand back" Luke shouted to the door and he attached a small explosive charge. The door exploded and out of the dust and smoke emerged three stunned prisoners. Luke wasted no time with small talk, and said

"Does anyone here know to use a gun?

The three former prisoners looked at each other bemused, and then one stepped forward, a good looking blond headed guy.

"Yes we all do".

"Ok" said Luke and from his rucksack he took out a semi automatic gun and handed it over.

"Stick to me close, be prepared to move fast and do exactly as I say, you with the gun, Luke pointing toward the blond man, take the rear and shoot anyone who attacks from behind".

"Don't worry, I will and the name is Face", who promptly held out his hand grinning.

Luke quickly shook his hand and said "ok, let's move out".

Luke guided the men back up the basement stairs to the ground floor. He had just reached the top when he felt a large fist smash into his face. Stunned Luke stopped himself from falling back and staggered to regain his balance shaking his head to clear it. Looking up he saw a large guy, extremely well built and unshaven. Luke knew of one person fitting this description.

"Bonzo, I wondered when _YOU _would come crawling out of the woodwork!"

Bonzo laughed a mean and sinister laugh. Luke punched a well aimed left cross into Bonzo's face but it had little effect. Bonzo grabbed Luke and began to tighten his grip round him making it difficult to breathe. Luke was gasping for breath. Behind him Luke heard a deep growling voice

"Hey sucker, you want to fight, pick someone your own size"

Bonzo looked behind Luke and saw a formidable opponent addressing him. Bonzo laughed and took out a knife and plunged it to Luke's arm. Luke yelped in pain and was pushed back by Bonzo.

Gripping his arm Luke watched as Bonzo was quickly flattened by the big guy. It was over in minutes.

"Thanks" said Luke, to the big guy.

"That sucker had it coming, you ok?"

"Yes" lied Luke, hiding his pain, let's get out of here. Luke got his second timer out and told the others, stand ready, and follow me. Luke pressed the timer and the second lot of cars exploded. Luke ran out of the door closely followed by the others behind him.

Luke ran for the van which he had spared. He turned to the others behind him, "Get in, it's open".

They all got in. Luke started the van and drove the van at speed crashing the gates that blocked the driveway. Luke then broke into a grin when it became apparent that they had escaped successfully. It was then that the guy with the tiger flying jacket on spoke up.

"Who are you and how did you know about us?

Luke smiled, he could relax now, and the mission was over. "Hannibal sent me, my name is Luke. I met Hannibal yesterday when he ran into some trouble with McClouds men. I helped out".

Almost at once the three men spoke up. "Hannibal! Is he alright? Where is he? ".

Luke nodded his head acknowledging concern shown for their friend. "He was hurt, be he is safe now, at my place, I'm taking you there now". Luke was aware of the nagging pain in his arm and of the exhaustion washing over him. He was particularly concerned about Hannibal, he hoped he would be alright having left him alone for so long. It could not be helped but even so...

At last they had arrived at the log cabin. Everyone got out of the van; Luke opened the front door and to his surprise found Hannibal asleep on the couch in the lounge. The others rushed toward Hannibal; Hannibal awoke and was overjoyed to see his men again. "Luke, thank you, you brought everyone home".

Luke laughed, "I'll leave you guys to catch up. I'm goanna take a shower and get some sleep. Help yourselves to food and drink in the kitchen, make yourselves at home". There would be time tomorrow to become properly acquainted and Luke was had become increasingly curious about these men. _Who in the hell were they?_

The others shook Luke's hand warmly and then Luke turned to go to his bedroom, he was exhausted, Luke took off his combat fatigues and winced with the pain in his arm, he knew he should do something about that, but was too tired, he looked at his bed and felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier, his mind and body totally exhausted Luke drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER SIX**

The early morning sunshine shone through Luke's bedroom window and rested on Luke's face. Luke awoke to find himself covered with a blanket; he did not remember how it got there. He was surprised to find his arm treated too, noticing the bandage. He had to admit it felt better. Luke smiled as he remembered the events of yesterday. Fulton McCloud would be as mad as hell. Luke hadn't finished with McCloud yet, yesterday had been a rescue mission, now he could take revenge. Luke's smile disappeared when thinking about the events of the past few weeks. He had a final duty to perform and a decision to make. It was early morning. Luke got up, washed and changed. He left a note for the others and made his way to the larger shed. He entered and closed the door behind him.

Sitting down in the makeshift office, Luke took out a map and studied it. Luke needed to know how much time and distance he had between himself and his pursuers. He turned on a radio and tuned it into the now familiar frequency. He was rewarded by an angry voice on the airwaves.

"Damn it, I was convinced that we would find him here, and what do I find? A retirement home for service men!" Luke laughed; he had fallen for the false trail he had set up and with quite a touch of irony! The retirement home was some 50 miles away. Luke marked the spot on his map and decided he would head east, toward the coast. Luke grinned as he imagined the face of his pursuer. Luke listened to the continued radio chatter.

"Move ''em out Captain, there's nothing here, but he won't be far"

"But sir, should we not ask some questions".

An enraged voice barked back "I said move out Lt unless you want to be busted back to a private"

"Yes sir"

Luke laughed at this exchange and switched the radio off. Luke's smile disappeared as he looked at the photo on his desk. It was of himself and his brother back in the jungle. Luke looked at another photograph of himself and five other men who had been in his squad. Luke closed his eyes. _Nam _he thought, _where it all started_. And now with his brother dead, murdered Luke had never felt more alone.

He had come back for Patrick's funeral and now there was one final duty left. Luke looked at the urn containing Patrick's ashes. He knew what he had to do. Getting up Luke keyed in a code on a keypad on a door which opened. Luke went down the steps and switched on the lights. Stored on the shelf were a variety of weapons and guns. His uniform was hung up on a hanger. Patrick had made sure it was neatly pressed. Luke got changed into his uniform and took a rifle. He went back up the stairs to his desk and picked up the urn. Looking at his watch it was still only 6:30 in the morning. He looked back at his brother's log cabin. The others were not up yet, he thought. Luke walked into the forest; the place he wanted to go was not far.

Luke came to a clearing. A waterfall and nearby Luke spotted the much loved cave he and Patrick spent many summers camping out in. Luke went to the cave entrance and gently brushed both his and his brother's name that had been chiseled into the rock so many years ago. Patrick would want his ashes scattered here.

Luke carefully unscrewed the lid on the urn and released the contents into the waterfall. Luke raised his rifle and fired three shots into the air. Luke stood to attention and saluted, his mind flashing back to all the good times they had together. _Goodbye Pat_ thought Luke. Everyone was gone. Luke felt so alone.

After what seemed an eternity Luke made his way back to the log cabin. It was time to leave, to move on but to where he thought? Luke was tired, he was alone and he was tired of running too. Perhaps it was time to give up. As Luke contemplated the unthinkable thought of giving up he thought of the men he met yesterday. Who were they? Luke shook his head._ Does anything matter anymore? _

Luke got changed and suddenly had a thought, there was one thing he could do it. It was risky, but then he was used to facing risk everyday. Fulton McCloud. He could do something about him. Luke picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Military Police" came a monotonous Southern drawl.

"Yes, I need you to put me through to Colonel Decker immediately".

This caused a stir on the other end of the line.

"Who is calling and why do you want to speak with the Colonel".

Luke paused and then said quite clearly with command in his voice. "Captain Luke Rose of 221 Special Forces Division, I have information for the Colonel"

There was an audible squawk and commotion on the phone but very swiftly Luke was put through to Decker.

"Decker here, if this is a wind up call I'm goanna bust you".

Luke laughed. "Well hell Decker you are warm and sociable as ever, just as you were back in military school!. But I have no time for memories. I have information you might find of interest".

"I am listening" said Decker with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well Decker it seems I owe you one, you gave me a virtual three day pass for my brother's funeral and for all your faults as Colonel, I am grateful for that break. So this is for free. I take it you know about the break ins at Kentmare military base oh a few months back. Well I know who is responsible for it. Fulton McCloud".

"McCloud? I heard that name, but what proof do you have?"

"Well Decker I suggest you check your in box, my brother compiled a dossier of evidence, phone calls and so on linking Fulton to the crime. He was killed for it by Fulton on orders he received by a traitor within the army. He betrayed my men back in Nam, and set me up".

Decker grunted and replied "Alright Captain I'll look into it and have Fulton arrested. I am ordering you to surrender"

Luke dismissed Decker knowing he was trying to drag the conversation out and get a trace on his call.

"Well Decker it's been a joy to speak with you again but I have to go, oh and I hope you enjoyed the visit to the retirement home! "

Decker roared down the phone but Luke cut him off and placed the phone down onto the receiver. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. _Well Pat, not the justice I had hoped for you but it is justice all the same; I just wish I could do the same for my men as well. _

Luke got up and walked back to the log cabin, he walked into the lounge to be met with a gun aimed at him. Luke closed his eyes in despair. Were these guys' military police? Had Decker had a flash of genius and trapped him?

"I think it is time to talk" said Hannibal who was pointing the gun at Luke.

Luke sat down on the chair facing Hannibal and his men head in his hands and then looked up at Hannibal straight in the eyes and said

"Yes it is".

_TBC :) Don't worry i wont leave you in suspense for long. Got Chapter 7 half finished already !!_ _Will hopefully have it up over the weekend or early next week !! All reviews and comments most welcomed !! _


End file.
